


The Ending that they deserves

by videolyrics15



Series: THOSE FUCKERS [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And we live for it, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Payback is a bad bitch, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videolyrics15/pseuds/videolyrics15
Summary: It’s what they deserve





	The Ending that they deserves

There is s lot of works with the main theme that is cheating, now it’s the turn of revenge and karma to begin


End file.
